La fille aux cheveux d'or
by Tacitamura
Summary: Krory est envoyé en Allemagne pour enquêter sur des rumeurs à propos d'une fée. Après avoir éviter une attaque d'Akumas le voilà qui se retrouve dans une situation peut être pire... Désolée je suis nulle pour les résumés.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour me revoilà avec une petite histoire (finis d'abord celle que tu as commencée !) qui me trottait dans la tête. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner mais je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter le coup, alors, voilà.**

**Disclaimer : les persos de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais Katsura Hoshino les dirige de main de maître !**

* * *

><p>Krory avait été assigné à une mission en solitaire. Enfin pour être exact il était accompagné d'un trouveur entre deux âges qui se dénommait Mike. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas particulièrement enclin à discuter. Ils avaient pour destination un petit village perdu de la forêt Noire, en Allemagne où des rumeurs à propos d'une clairière enchantée où apparaissait une fée se faisaient entendre. La dite fée, ne faisait rien d'autre que tresser des couronnes de fleurs tant que les intrus ne venaient pas lui parler mais les rares personnes à s'y être aventurées s'étaient retrouvées victimes d'hallucinations par la suite. Depuis plus personne ne s'approchait.<p>

C'est donc avec des regards incrédules et des avertissements que les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la forêt à la recherche de cette mystérieuse fée. Les arbres autour d'eux étaient gigantesques et le silence pressant dans ces bois de conifères n'incitaient pas à la confiance. Krory était anxieux, à tous les coups quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus et il serait incapable de se défendre. Pas qu'il ne craigne une attaque d'Akumas, ça non. D'ailleurs avec l'Innocence qui était la sienne, il pouvait parfaitement sentir les créatures et leur sang si affriolant s'approcher. Non, ce qu'il craignait était plutôt les véritables créatures qui hantaient ces bois et il devait bien se l'avouer, rencontrer cette fée ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités.

Il déglutit nerveusement en entendant une branche craquer derrière lui, avant de se relâcher en comprenant que ce n'était que Mike qui avait marché sur la tige de bois. Il reporta son attention sur sa propre marche, faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne faisait plus si sombre. Il releva la tête pour contempler ébahi le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Là au cœur de cette sombre forêt, se trouvait une clairière aux couleurs claires à travers laquelle coulait un petit ruisseau babillant. Le doux vert de l'herbe était parsemé de taches de couleurs, qui signalaient la présence de nombreuses fleurs toutes plus éclatantes les unes que les autres. Au centre de la clairière, couronnée d'une tresse de fleurs rouges, une jeune fille d'environ dix sept ans virevoltait en chantonnant. Elle était pieds nus dans l'herbe grasse et sa longue jupe rouge tournoyait autour d'elle laissant entrevoir ses longues et fines jambes. Un sage corsage blanc recouvert d'un petit serre taille noir, laissait entrevoir la pâleur de sa gorge. Elle souriait, ses lèvres de corail esquissant une ravissante ligne courbe et elle avait les yeux fermés, vraisemblablement ignorante de ce qui l'entourait, alors que ses longs cheveux dorés comme le blé mûr au soleil, venaient lui chatouiller le visage.

Krory entendit Mike expirer bruyamment. Si Eliade n'occupait pas entièrement ses pensées, il aurait pu trouver la jeune fille ravissante. Ah ! Eliade…pensa-t-il tristement avant de se reprendre en voyant que la jeune fille s'était arrêtée et les regardaient. Elle avait de grands yeux très clairs, d'un bleu si pâle qu'on aurait pu croire que ses pupilles étaient transparentes mais ce qui surprit Krory fut la couleur grise de ses iris. Normalement tout le monde avait des iris noirs mais pas elle visiblement. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air extrêmement concentrée et demanda :

- Que voulez vous, messieurs ?

- Heu….Heu…Bonjour, commença le roumain très mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, répondit elle aussitôt en souriant.

- Heu… nous avons entendu des…des rumeurs concernant la présence d'une fée dans les parages. Est-ce que vous en avez eu des échos ? demanda le compatible, mortifié en se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.

La jeune fille reprit un air sérieux et s'avança doucement vers eux, ses pas effleurant à peine l'herbe de la clairière. Elle resta néanmoins à une distance respectable et dit :

- C'est ce qu'on dit oui.

- Ah. Et… heu vous…vous l'avez déjà vue ? demanda le vampire alors qu'il sentait Mike lever les yeux au ciel dans son dos.

- Oui.

- Ah ! fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Décidemment ce n'était pas son jour. Il ne savait absolument pas comment lui demander clairement si c'était elle, la fée en question, et pourquoi elle faisait ça. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et bientôt ne se retrouvant qu'à une quarantaine de centimètres des deux hommes. Elle pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté, comme à l'écoute de quelque chose, ses yeux pâles ne quittant pas les siens :

- Vous êtes différents de ceux qui sont venus jusqu'ici, déclara-t-elle, le visage neutre. Vous n'êtes donc pas venus pour m'attraper ?

- Heu, disons que nous sommes venus là pour vérifier quelque chose…reprit Krory plus sûr de lui.

- Ah oui ? et qu'est ce que c'est ? fit-elle intéressée.

- Je..je… je suis un exorciste, bafouilla Krory, et l'on m'a chargé de récupérer une possible Innocence dans les environs.

- Exorciste ? Innocence ? demanda la blonde en haussant les sourcils, perplexe.

Krory inspira à fond et se calma. Il était exorciste, que diable ! Il devait oublier sa timidité maladive s'il voulait être utile à Allen et aux autres. C'est donc d'une voix plus posée qu'il expliqua à la jeune fille qui s'était assise dans l'herbe en les invitant à l'imiter :

- Nous recherchons tous les événements étranges qui pourraient se rattacher à du surnaturel. Cette histoire de fée en fait partie. Est-ce que c'est vous qui déclenchez ces hallucinations ?

- Ils essayaient de m'attraper, répondit laconiquement la demoiselle qui tressait d'un air rêveur quelques brins d'herbe entre eux. Mais je ne leur ai pas fait de mal, juste peur.

- Comment vous avez fait ?

- Je ne sais pas très bien, répondit-elle en relevant la tête, ce qui fit que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Décidemment les yeux de cette fille le mettait mal à l'aise, et il eut du mal à dissimuler sa gêne.

- Mais je sais qu'il n'y a qu'ici que je ne suis pas poursuivie par ces machines étranges… continua-t-elle.

- Quelles machines ? demanda Krory en pensant immédiatement aux Akumas.

- Elles ont disparu peu de temps avant votre arrivée, le renseigna la demoiselle. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

Krory parcourut du regard la limite de la clairière et chercha la présence d'Akumas. Il ne fit pas attention à la question de la jeune fille. Sa mèche blanche commença peu à peu à se hérisser et ses dents lui firent mal. Les machines se rapprochaient et elles étaient assez nombreuses. Pas suffisamment pour l'inquiéter s'il avait été seul mais Mike et la jeune fille ne pourraient pas se défendre pendant que lui se battrait. Quoique Mike avait son projecteur. Il ordonna alors au trouveur :

- Mettez vous à l'abri derrière une barrière. Ma soif s'est réveillée…

Aussitôt un obus le frôla de peu, allant se perdre dans les bois alentours. Un juron et des ricanements se firent entendre : trois Akumas de niveau deux et deux de niveau un les avaient désormais encerclés. Parmi les niveaux deux il eut le temps d'apercevoir à ce qui ressemblait à une poupée sans cheveux avant qu'elle ne l'attaque. Il l'évita facilement et sauta sur l'akuma de niveau un le plus proche qu'il fit sauter d'un coup de mâchoire. Le deuxième ne tarda pas à connaître le même sort alors que Krory évitait les lames qu'une sorte d'ours gigantesque lançait de ses pattes.

- Saleté d'exorciste ! s'écria d'une voix grinçante la poupée à qui il manquait un œil tandis que l'autre roulait furieusement dans son orbite.

Krory s'interrogea : il n'avait pas touché encore à la poupée. Il para de justesse l'attaque de l'ours et du troisième akuma (un missile avec un sourire de requin peint sur la pointe) alors que la poupée allait pour briser la barrière qui protégeait Mike et la… Non, attendez, là. Où était passée la blonde ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant qu'il évita un coup de griffe de l'ours. Un objet rouge flotta un instant dans son champ de vision alors qu'il mordait sauvagement le missile, ses dents perçant le métal avec un affreux grincement. L'akuma hurla de douleur et Krory entendit un autre hurlement plus aigu qui fut suivi par une explosion. Il détourna le regard pour constater qu'il ne restait plus rien de la poupée, et éviter un nouveau jet de lames de la part de l'ours. Il n'en lâcha pas pour autant le missile et il s'empressa d'aspirer goulûment l'huile qui gouttait de l'entaille. Il sauta alors sur le dernier pendant que sa précédente proie explosait en morceaux.

L'ours lui lança un coup de patte mais avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre le visage du vampire, elle disparut sous une liane de fleurs qui réduisit le membre en poussière. Krory n'attendit pas pour lui donner le coup de grâce et arracha d'un coup de dents violent, une partie du cou de son assaillant qui explosa à la suite.

Alors que le roumain se relevait pour souffler, sa mèche étant retombée, il se trouva prisonnier de ronces noires. Tournant la tête de tous côtés, il constata avec horreur que Mike était dans le même état. Puis il vit face à lui la jeune fille, qui plus l'air aussi douce qu'à leur arrivée dans la clairière. Son visage était crispé de rage et bien que ses yeux soient trop clairs pour qu'on puisse réellement parler de regard noir, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus approchant. Krory tenta de se débattre mais les ronces se resserrèrent autour de lui et leurs pointes s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il grimaça de douleur.

Il le savait, que quelque chose allait lui arriver et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en échapper facilement. Il grommela vaguement à l'adresse de Komui qui l'envoyait toujours dans des missions de ce genre. La blonde s'approcha alors de lui et demanda froidement :

- Maintenant qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un premier chapitre, je ne sais pas combien d'autres suivront et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il y aura une suite, ça dépendra des avis qu'on me laissera...<strong>

**Alors rewiews, svp ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello mina-san ! C'est encore moi !**

**Alors voilà une suite qui me fait penser que décidemment faut que j'arrête de trop penser... C'est pas bon pour ma santé tout ça. Donc l'histoire est partie sur un tout autre terrain que celui que je voulais lui faire suivre, mais comme je n'ai pas du tout pensé publier un coup de tête, c'est normal. De fait, très cher(e)s lecteur(trice)s, voici une suite qui n'a suivi aucune ligne guide et je suppose que j'innoverais au fur et à mesure pour la suite... Vive l'impro !**

**Note : je remercie Fuyu-ai pour sa rewiew, ça me fait plaisir !**

**Disclaimer : l'univers de -Man et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas (sans blaague !O_o) mais sont bien à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

><p>Krory se demandait pourquoi il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Empêtré dans les ronces qui le transperçaient sans remord de leurs nombreuses épines, il regardait la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Il ignorait ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cette colère terrible. Soudain il constata que la clairière riante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient un peu plus tôt avait laissé place à une autre, nettement plus sombre : l'herbe et les fleurs avaient disparu au profit d'aiguilles de conifères et de rocs et le ruisseau babillant avait laissé place à un malheureux filet glacé qui serpentait dans la pierre. Un corbeau croissa et vint se poser sur une branche, attentif à ce qui se déroulait en bas.<p>

Le roumain reporta son attention sur la fille qui répéta d'une voix glaciale :

- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Hum..je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous énervez à ce point mais je…

- Suffit ! siffla-t-elle en le coupant. Ces machines ne m'avaient pas encore attaquée et il a fallu que vous arriviez pour que tout ça se déclenche !

Elle désignait les quelques débris des akumas et les ronces qui envahissaient peu à peu la clairière, grandissant au fur et à mesure, au point que certains troncs atteignaient le diamètre de son biceps. Krory déglutit mais ne voyait pas ce qui lui valait d'être emprisonné de la sorte.

- Mais… ces ronces c'est bien vous qui les dirigez, non ? fit-il remarquer.

Elle écarquilla les yeux surprise et d'un seul coup tous les végétaux disparurent avec un flash vert. Krory retomba lourdement sur le sol et Mike eut droit au même traitement. Le roumain se releva en retenant une grimace. Il regarda ses habits : les épines avaient déchiré son manteau, alors que ce dernier avait été conçu pour résister à certaines attaques d'akumas.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, gémit la jeune fille en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol caillouteux, portant la main droite devant ses yeux.

L'exorciste s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille qui se tourna vers lui, la tête à nouveau penchée comme si elle écoutait un son. Il se tint à distance respectable et demanda :

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ?

- Depuis que j'ai bu l'eau de cette source, répondit la jeune fille en désignant le ruisselet. Je voyageais et j'ai eu soif alors je me suis arrêtée dans cette petite clairière. Mais depuis je n'ai pas pu quitter cet endroit et lorsque des gens voulaient m'emmener de force je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les repousser.

- Quand est ce que vous êtes arrivée ici ? demanda Krory en s'accroupissant au niveau de la fille.

- Il y a plus d'un mois, répondit-elle.

- C'est à ce moment que les rumeurs ont commencé, fit pensivement remarquer Krory. Et pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas quitter cette clairière ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose m'en empêchait, tout comme cette même chose empêchait les machines de m'approcher. Maintenant je ne sens plus rien.

Son regard parut s'éloigner très loin pendant qu'elle contemplait le vide. Krory se détourna de son interlocutrice pour s'enquérir de l'état de Mike. Celui-ci grimaça vaguement et déclara :

- Nous devrions peut être retourner au village et appeler pour expliquer tout ça au Grand Intendant.

Krory, acquiesça et revint à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que vous pourriez venir avec nous ?

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle proprement surprise. D'une je viens de vous attaquer, de deux je ne vous connais pas et de trois je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez de moi.

- Après ce qu'il vient de se passer je suis persuadé que vous compatible avec une Innocence qui se trouvait ici, répondit Krory avec assurance. Et comme je vous le disais un peu plus tôt on m'a envoyé ici pour trouver une Innocence, donc je suis obligé de vous ramener avec moi…

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

Krory parut désemparé, son assurance venait de s'envoler avec le ton qu'avait employé la blonde. Il ne savait pas du tout comment la convaincre de le suivre. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation auparavant !

- Et d'abord, où m'emmèneriez vous ?

- A la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? fit-elle avec curiosité. Le nom n'invite pas à aller y faire un tour.

- Exorciste-sama, intervint Mike. Je ne crois pas que vous devriez donner ce genre d'informations sans l'autorisation de vos supérieurs…

Krory soupira. Mike avait raison et il avait failli dire des informations confidentielles à la jeune fille. Après tout il n'était pas totalement certain qu'elle soit réellement une compatible… Il réfléchit.

- Est-ce que vous accepteriez alors de nous accompagner jusqu'au village pour que je puisse téléphoner à mes supérieurs ?

- Non.

Au moins le refus était catégorique. Krory ne savait plus quoi faire et commençait à paniquer un peu.

- Si j'ai refusé de suivre tous ceux qui sont venus à moi ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux que je vais vous suivre, vous, reprit la jeune fille en se relevant et en brossant sa jupe. Mais…

Elle commença à tourner la tête dans tous les sens comme pour rechercher quelque chose.

- Si vous m'aidez à retrouver mes affaires, je concèderais à écouter ce que vous avez à dire…

- Quelles affaires ? demanda Krory surpris.

- Eh bien tout d'abord mes chaussures, fit-elle en désignant ses pieds nus. Je ne suis pas arrivée jusqu'ici avec la plante des pieds ainsi exposée ! et j'avais une besace qui contenait mes affaires personnelles.

- Où sont elles ? demanda le roumain.

- Vous croyez vraiment que, si je le savais, je vous demanderais de m'aider ? répliqua-t-elle narquoise. Ca fait depuis que je suis arrivée que je les ai perdu… en fait depuis que j'ai bu l'eau de ce ruisseau. Mais rien à faire, j'ai parcouru cette clairière de long en large sans les retrouver. Et comme je ne pouvais pas en sortir…

- Je les ai trouvées ! s'exclama le trouveur _(ben oui faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose... et je justifie par la même occasion son titre de trouveur xD)_ en retirant les chaussures et la besace d'un trou derrière un rocher.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ! s'écria la jeune fille. J'ai déjà cherché à cet endroit des dizaines de fois parce que c'est précisément là où je me suis arrêtée pour boire !

- Eh bien, on dirait qu'il va falloir que vous nous suiviez, repartit le trouveur en lui rendant ses affaires.

- Je n'ai jamais promis de vous suivre, répondit-elle. J'ai promis de vous écouter, nuance !

Elle laça ses bottines de cuir et s'apprêta à fouiller dans son sac quand Krory demanda :

- Vous dites que cela fait plus d'un mois que vous n'avez pas quitté cette clairière ?

- Oui, c'est cela. J'ai compté, regardez.

Elle lui désigna des encoches dans un bâton de bois droit qu'elle ramassa après l'avoir cherché un moment parmi les aiguilles et les débris. 36 jours exactement.

- Mais alors comment avez-vous fait pour manger ?

La blonde baissa la tête, embarrassée avant de marmonner :

- Eh bien à vrai dire…Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait un vrai repas…Mais quand je me suis rendue compte que je pouvais faire pousser certaines plantes, j'ai pu tenir…

Krory dévisagea la jeune fille. Elle n'avait plus l'air en colère, encore moins méfiante, et ainsi elle ressemblait plus à une adolescente normale. D'ailleurs en la regardant, il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Lenalee, la jeune chinoise qui l'avait accueilli sans s'inquiéter de son apparence. Elles étaient différentes mais la jeune fille en face de lui avait elle aussi le côté à la fois sérieux et fragile qu'arborait parfois l'exorciste. Il se dit que les deux jeunes filles s'entendraient bien ensembles, pour peu qu'il arrive à convaincre la blonde à venir avec eux. Soudain il eut une idée :

- Si vous venez avec nous, je vous paierai un repas !

Elle eut l'air proprement surprise. Puis elle se mit à sourire et finalement acquiesça :

- Pourquoi pas ? _(on ne résiste jamais longtemps à l'appel de son estomac...)_

- Dans ce cas ne tardons pas, rentrons avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, s'exclama Krory qui s'arrêta aussitôt et regarda autour de lui, perdu.

Mike secoua la tête, désespéré et leur montra le chemin.

Alors qu'ils marchaient de concert dans les sous bois, Krory remarqua que la demoiselle marchait bizarrement. Enfin pour être exact, elle hésitait dans ses pas, sondant le sol du bout de ses chaussures et tournait régulièrement la tête dans tous les sens à l'affût du moindre bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre. Pourtant malgré cet étrange comportement, elle marchait à leur rythme, sans avoir l'air de particulièrement peiner.

Finalement ils sortirent de la forêt et Krory était soulagé de constater que, comme toujours, les trouveurs avaient un bien meilleur sens de l'orientation que lui. Il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel qui se couvrait et Mike déclara :

- Il nous reste un petit quart d'heure de marche avant d'être arrivés au village. Nous ferions mieux de nous presser avant que le temps ne tourne à l'orage.

- D'accord, fit la blonde en hochant la tête. Mais donnez-moi trois minutes, s'il vous plaît.

Krory se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir faire quand il remarqua qu'elle avait posé sa besace à terre et qu'elle était en train de natter grossièrement ses longs cheveux dorés (ils lui descendaient au creux des reins).

- Il doit y avoir là bas, un certain nombre de personnes qui ont tenté de me faire venir avec eux et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécient mon arrivée, se justifia la jeune fille.

Le roumain haussa un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait de natter ses cheveux changerait quoi que ce soit à la situation mais ne dit rien. Ils reprirent leur avancée et cette fois, la blonde marchait plus librement bien qu'elle continua de tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Elle me fait penser à un oiseau comme ça, songea l'exorciste en la voyant faire.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au moment au des gouttes de pluies commençaient à tomber. Ils se réfugièrent donc en hâte dans la minuscule auberge du coin. Là, tandis que le trouveur retenait deux chambres pour la soirée et commandait le repas du soir, Krory demanda au propriétaire s'il avait un téléphone qu'il pourrait utiliser. L'homme d'environ soixante ans, le regarda bizarrement et lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre d'objet dans le village. Krory parut abattu.

Il revint donc vers la jeune blonde avec une tête de déprimé. Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté gauche quand il arriva devant elle. Krory lui demanda :

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

- Ca quoi ? fit-elle surprise.

- Ben, pencher la tête sur le côté ?

- C'est juste une habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle en souriant puis elle demanda à son tour. Vous avez l'air déçu, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Il n'y a pas de téléphone dans ce village, donc je ne peux pas appeler la Congrégation pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

- Vous avez besoin que l'on vous dise quoi faire pour que vous fassiez quelque chose ? dit-elle, sceptique.

- Mais si je n'ai rien pour vous convaincre de m'accompagner, je devrais rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé une solution.

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que ça à ce que j'aille à cette Congrégation ?

- Parce que nous avons besoin de personnes comme vous…

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Bah le hic, c'est que sans l'accord de mes supérieurs je ne peux rien vous dire…

- Oubliez un peu vos supérieurs ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Le repas va nous être servi dans une heure, les interrompit le trouveur en revenant du comptoir de réservation. Voici la clé de votre chambre, c'est la première à gauche de l'escalier m'a dit l'aubergiste.

- Merci, dans ce cas je vais en profiter pour me débarbouiller, déclara-t-elle en prenant la clé et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Krory la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Décidemment cette fille marchait bizarrement, comme si elle tâtait le terrain avant d'y poser le pied. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de ladite demoiselle et donc que lui-même ne s'était pas présenté. Il faudrait qu'il remédie à la chose pendant le dîner…

* * *

><p>Quatre jours plus tard ils étaient tous les trois à attendre sur le quai de la gare d'une ville proche. Krory avait appris le nom de la demoiselle : Diane Prigent. Venant de France, elle voulait retrouver une tante qui vivait en Allemagne, et elle avait été prisonnière de la clairière jusqu'à ce que l'exorciste arrive. Ce dernier avait réussi à la convaincre de le suivre quand elle lui avait dit qu'en réalité sa tante ne savait même pas qu'elle (Diane) venait car sa tante ignorait la mort de sa sœur. En fait, il était effectivement passé outre les recommandations de ses supérieurs et lui avait expliqué le rôle des exorcistes. C'est plus par curiosité qu'elle avait acceptée mais Krory avait été soulagé de cette décision.<p>

En cet instant, Krory regardait la jeune fille qui paraissait nerveuse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tendre la tête vers les rails et au moindre bruit elle se figeait dans l'attente de quelque chose. Après hésitation le roumain demanda :

- Vous êtes nerveuse ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire discret et dit :

- C'est la première fois que je prendrais le train… Alors je me demande comment ça va se passer.

- Oh, fit il en repensant à son propre enthousiasme quand il était sorti de son château. Moi, quand j'ai pris le train pour la première fois, je me suis fait arnaquer au poker par des mineurs…

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité, et Krory reprit gêné :

- Heureusement qu'Allen a réussi à récupérer mes affaires…

- Allen ? fit-elle. Qui est-ce ?

- Un jeune ami à moi. Il doit être plus jeune que vous.

- Mais vous êtes plus âgé que moi, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment avez-vous pu le laisser vous sauver !

Cette fois ci l'exorciste rougit de honte, et baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

- Eh bien… c'est-à-dire que…

- Non, ne dites rien, le coupa-t-elle amusée. Vous êtes trop gentil, c'est ça ?

Krory ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement. Voilà qu'il était complètement ridiculisé face une possible exorciste ! Elle comprit son embarras et dit doucement en lui tapotant le bras :

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était un mal, d'être gentil. Au contraire moi je vous trouve très sympathique comme vous êtes.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument ! répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sur ces entrefaites, le train arriva avec un sifflement strident, et quelques voyageurs descendirent tandis que nos trois protagonistes prenaient place dans l'un des wagons. Diane ne semblait pas particulièrement à l'aise mais une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois assis, elle était plus détendue. D'ailleurs elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvaient au pied de la falaise de la Congrégation.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà. J'ai peur d'avoir fait Krory trop sûr de lui dans ses répliques... Mais bon en même temps le personnage de Diane n'aurait pas supporté longtemps une chiffe molle larmoyante... (Ben quoi, c'est bien ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il rentre dans son mode Déprime en pensant à Eliade, non ?) Et puis j'aime bien Krory et je trouve que son côté vampirique lui va mieux, donc faut lui donner un peu plus confiance en lui de temps en temps.<strong>

**Bref cessons de solliloquer, mes états d'âmes ne vous intéressent sûrement pas. Néanmoins, moi j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous avez pu penser de ce chapitre alors rewiews ? (ouais je sais, c'est pas bien de quémander mais si ça marche ?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre tout chaud sorti ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à le boucler mais j'y suis parvenue (même si je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de la fin..)**

**Pour Fuyu-ai, je suis trop contente de savoir que ma fic te plaît. Pour la possibilité de mettre Diane en couple, pourquoi pas ? après tout j'ai décidé de faire de l'impro avec cette fic et je suis ouverte aux propositions...**

**Disclaimer : le monde de -Man est à Hoshino-sama. Diane en revanche sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

* * *

><p>Komui dévisageait la nouvelle venue qui lui avait ramené Krory. Jeune, le teint pâle et les cheveux blonds, elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils paraissaient transparents. Le roumain attendait, en retrait dans un coin de la pièce après avoir fini son rapport, il semblait toujours aussi nerveux. L'attention de Komui revint sur Diane :<p>

- Si vous êtes vraiment compatible, comme semblent le prouver les faits que vous m'avez relatés, je crois que le meilleur moyen de le confirmer est d'aller voir Hevlaska. Voudriez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ?

- Hevlaska ? interogea Diane en lui emboîtant le pas.

Elle marche vraiment étrangement, songea Krory en la regardant partir. A la fois avec une légèreté de ballerine et l'hésitation d'une fillette qui apprend à marcher… Il secoua la tête et se dit qu'il devrait mieux aller prendre un repos bien mérité. Si on avait besoin de lui, ce qu'il doutait néanmoins, Komui saurait très bien le retrouver.

Ce dernier était à l'instant en train de regarder interloqué, la demoiselle qui hésitait à monter sur la plate forme pyramidale. Non pas qu'elle semble craindre le vide car elle s'approchait facilement de la rambarde, mais elle fixait avec intensité l'espace qui la séparait comme si elle n'osait pas franchir la distance qu'il y avait. Finalement après avoir relevé la tête et l'avoir penchée sur le côté, elle monta sur l'ascenseur, que Komui fit descendre aussitôt. Il remarqua qu'elle avait agrippé la rambarde avec nervosité et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre d'Hevlaska, les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches tellement elle serrait fort la barre de métal. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta de bouger, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, à la manière d'un oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'Hevlaska se manifeste. Le regard de Diane se fixa sur la grande créature blanche et sa mâchoire se crispa, remarqua Komui. Il engagea la conversation sachant que les exorcistes n'appréciaient pas particulièrement leur première rencontre avec la Gardienne du Cube.

- Bonjour Hev', je t'amène une jeune fille qui est soupçonnée d'être compatible à l'Innocence.

- I..nno…cen…ce, fit Hevlaska d'une voix désincarnée en étendant ses tentacules vers Diane.

Celle-ci recula de trois pas, l'air parfaitement terrifié, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient à leur maximum. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur lorsque l'exorciste centenaire l'amena jusqu'à son front pour calculer le taux de résonnance.

- 3%...14%...25%...39%...51%..66%...78%. Tu as une résonnance de 78% avec ton innocence. Il semblerait qu'elle soit du genre équipement mais que ton Innocence ait choisi d'elle-même la forme qu'elle prendrait. C'est…étrange.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Komui, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est connectée à une Innocence brute de type équipement ?

- Oui. Mais on ne pourra pas canaliser l'énergie de l'innocence dans une arme.

L'immense femme (? Après tout c'est ce qu'elle est censée être…) se tourna vers la jeune fille, qui continuait à regarder autour d'elle avec crainte.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, répondit Diane en esquissant un sourire nerveux. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être autant en lieu inconnu…

- Bon, Hev nous allons te quitter. Nous discuterons du statut de son Innocence quand nous aurons recueilli toutes les données la concernant. Au revoir.

Il rajusta ses lunettes et fit remonter la plate forme. Durant le trajet du retour, Diane ne desserra pas plus la mâchoire que ses mains de la rambarde. Komui lui demanda doucement :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je n'aime pas cette machine, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, un peu fâchée.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle retrouva l'appui stable du couloir de pierre et son humeur s'améliora. Komui la re-conduisit vers son bureau, où il la fit s'asseoir sur le sofa rouge tandis que lui-même s'asseyait sur un coin de son bureau encombré.

- Qu'est ce que Krory vous a expliqué au juste à propos de notre mission ? demanda-t-il gravement.

- Les exorcistes sont des personnes qui ont la capacité de vaincre les Akumas, ces machines bizarres, qui sont fabriquées par un certain Comte Millénaire grâce à un matériau appelé innocence. Avec ces armes il veut détruire l'humanité et les exorcistes sont là pour l'en empêcher. Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit, répondit-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment vous être utile...

- D'après ce que m'a dit Krory, vous vous êtes débarrassée de deux akumas, par conséquent vous saurez vous battre. Il vous faut juste de l'entraînement. D'ailleurs à ce propos je pense vous mettre sous la tutelle du Maréchal Nine. Elle saura vous apprendre les bases du combat. De toute façon nous n'avons guère d'autres maréchaux disponibles, Tiedoll ayant déjà plusieurs apprentis et les deux autres n'étant pas conseillés pour être votre professeur.

Il grimaça en y pensant. Puis un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il déclara d'un ton plus léger :

- Mais pour le moment, nous allons vous trouver une chambre, puisque vous faites partie, dès à présent, de la grande famille de la Congrégation. De plus il faudra attendre que le maréchal Nine revienne de mission donc vous aurez le temps de vous familiariser avec le bâtiment et vos collègues. D'ailleurs il faudra que vous passiez dans quelques temps à la section scientifique pour que Johnny puisse s'occuper de votre tenue d'exorciste…

Il se leva et invita Diane à le suivre dans le méandre des couloirs de la Congrégation. Tout en marchant il indiquait à la demoiselle les différentes salles et leurs utilités.

- Par ici vous avez le salon où vous pourrez vous reposer de temps en temps entre deux missions, là le réfectoire A l'étage inférieur vous trouverez les salles de la section scientifique et des quelques administratifs qui résident ici, au dessus, l'infirmerie, les salles d'entraînement, les bains et les chambres des exorcistes. C'est donc par là que nous allons.

Ils montèrent quelques étages et finalement arrivèrent devant une porte, semblable à toutes celles du couloir.

- Au début, il est vrai qu'il est difficile de se repérer mais vous vous y ferez vite. A votre gauche il y a la chambre de Miranda Lotto, une exorciste. Pour le moment, en dehors de vous et de Krory, tous les autres exorcistes sont en mission à travers le monde. Vous ferez leur connaissance quand ils reviendront. Ah oui ! Le réfectoire est accessible à n'importe quelle heure si vous avez une petite faim. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

- Attendez, demanda Diane.

Komui se retourna et la regarda.

- Hevlaska a parlé de quelque chose à propos d'un type équipement, je crois, à propos de mon Innocence. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

- Ah, ça… Eh bien il existe différents types d'Innocence. Le type symbiotique, le type parasitique, et le type équipement. Les deux premiers sont rares alors que le dernier est plus commun. Ce type correspond à une Innocence qui réside dans un objet.

- Alors pourquoi Hevlaska a dit qu'on ne pourrait pas faire de mon Innocence une arme ?

- Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons ce qu'il en est quand nous ferons des examens de votre Innocence, c'est ce que nous ferons demain. En attendant je ne saurais vous répondre.

- Merci. Bonne journée à vous M le Grand Intendant, fit alors Diane en souriant.

- Appelez moi Komui, s'il vous plaît, répliqua le chinois en souriant à son tour. Bonne journée.

Le lendemain Komui retrouva la jeune femme devant sa chambre. Celle-ci semblait s'être perdue, puisqu'elle tournait la tête de tous côtés et qu'elle hésitait entre deux chambres. Le grand Intendant l'appela et elle se tourna vers lui, un peu perplexe :

- Bonjour Diane ! Vous vous êtes perdue ?

Elle le salua tout en faisant une moue indiquant clairement son embarras :

- Oui, je ne retrouve plus ma chambre…

- Ce n'est pas très grave, elle est devant vous. Êtes-vous prête pour l'examen de votre Innocence ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en emboîtant le pas au scientifique. Mais de toute manière je n'ai rien à redouter et je ne sais pas encore comment ça marche alors je suis un peu curieuse de voir comment ça va se dérouler.

Les yeux de Komui scintillèrent d'excitation, ce qui sembla échapper à la jeune fille qui suivait docilement le grand Intendant dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une salle remplie de divers objets, qui pouvaient aussi bien appartenir au domaine médical qu'à la construction d'un bâtiment : des seringues, des ciseaux chirurgicaux côtoyaient des perceuses, des marteaux et autres… Komui demanda Diane de lui montrer son Innocence. Celle-ci sortit de son corsage une chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait une petite rose prise en résine et le tendit à Komui qui l'examina avec intérêt.

- Rappelez moi comment vous êtes entrée en contact avec l'Innocence ? demanda le scientifique en tapotant la résine avec un petit marteau.

- Eh bien, quand je me suis penchée pour boire à la source dans cette fameuse clairière, mon collier est sorti et a baigné dans l'eau. A ce moment il y a eu un flash de lumière et je me suis sentie comme prisonnière de cette clairière… Le reste vous le savez déjà.

- Hum je vois… fit pensivement Komui en allant fouiller dans une armoire qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Il en ressortit avec une batterie de capteurs et de fils qu'il connecta aussi bien à la jeune fille qu'à son collier. Celle-ci paraissait particulièrement perplexe tandis qu'il reliait l'ensemble à un ordinateur.

- Pourriez-vous l'activer, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu… je vais essayer, répondit-elle peu sûre.

Elle se concentra alors en fermant les yeux et bientôt Komui vit pousser autour de lui une myriade de fleurs toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres sur un tapis d'herbe grasse. Il cligna des yeux un instant surpris puis se mit à étudier attentivement les données que son appareil crachait. Il relevait la tête de temps en temps pour observer la jeune exorciste qui avait rouvert les yeux. Elle penchait la tête sur le côté et son regard allait de tous les côtés sans rien fixer très longtemps. Elle était calme, l'activation de son Innocence ne semblant pas lui coûter le moindre effort.

- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose de plus…disons, agressif ? reprit Komui après un moment.

- Je veux bien, mais je ne contrôle pas trop encore et je ne connais pas mes limites donc…

- Ce n'est pas important, je m'occupe de tout cela et c'est pour cela que vous serez sous la tutelle du maréchal Nine, déclara Komui, en prenant quelques notes sur un bloc à côté de lui.

Diane s'exécuta et bientôt la pièce se remplit de ronces aux épines acérées. Komui en évita certaines de justesse mais son appareil n'eut pas cette chance et fut transpercé de part en part. L'instant d'après la pièce était vide et Diane était particulièrement gênée :

- Je suis affreusement désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en aidant le scientifique à se relever, après qu'il se soit jeté à plat ventre pour éviter les épines.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en rajustant son béret sur sa tête et en remettant ses lunettes en place. C'était ce que vous aviez de plus fort comme attaque ?

- Heu…Non, fit-elle après un moment de réflexion. Lorsque j'ai été attaquée j'ai riposté en lançant une liane fleurie devant moi. La partie de la machine qui s'est trouvée emprisonnée est tombée en poussière… J'ai réagi instinctivement, comme si quelque chose m'indiquait quelle attaque lancer. Je dois dire que je ne me souviens pas comment j'ai fait…

- Je vois, lâcha Komui pensivement. Eh bien avec cela nous avons pu recueillir un bon nombre de données à analyser. Et comme l'a fait remarquer Hevlaska, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en faire une arme différente de cette forme là. Au moins comme ça vous l'aurez toujours sur vous…

Diane acquiesça silencieusement.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula rapidement, découpée par les différentes demandes de Komui, qui laissa finalement la jeune fille en fin d'après midi. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre pour se faire pardonner d'avoir pris autant de temps. Fatiguée, elle fit un sourire las et rentra dans sa chambre sans plus tarder.

* * *

><p><strong>Komui ne fait pas assez scientifique fou à mon humble avis... Je pense que le chapitre suivant va apporter un peu plus d'animation à tout ça.<strong>

**Et vous qu'en avez vous pensé ? C'était bien ? Nul ? Pour me laisser vos avis il y a le petit bouton rewiew, là, vous savez en bas... Vous pouvez cliquer dessus il ne mord pas !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Voilà donc un quatrième chapitre où mon exorciste fait la connaissance de quelques personnages. Cette fic m'inspire plus que la précédente mais ne vous inquiétez pas je reprendrais l'autre tôt ou tard...**

**Je remercie mes rewieweuses (ça se dit ?) et je réponds à Fuyu-ai : Merci pour ton com qui me fait chaud au coeur ! Apparement tu sembles impatiente de voir Diane conter fleurette avec l'un de nos chers protagonistes... Pourquoi pas ? **

**Je ne sais pas vraiment avec qui je pourrais la mettre et puis j'ai tendance à finir soit dans le guimauve dégoulinant du style "Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants après avoir massacré tous les Akumas..." soit à faire dans le dramatique. Ce qui généralement se solde par la mort de mon perso OC laissant son amant(e) fou de douleur et de désespoir... J'ai pas encore trouvé de juste milieu alors laissez moi quelques com's pour me donner votre avis !**

**Disclaimer : est-il encore nécessaire de dire que les persos de -Man ne m'appartiennent pas ?**

**Bon place au chapitre !**

* * *

><p>Miranda Lotto était une exorciste qui semblait s'attirer toute la malchance du monde. La brunette venait de rentrer de mission et déjà elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de renverser le café de Komui en voulant lui présenter son rapport ainsi que de heurter Johnny alors que celui-ci transportait une pile impressionnante de documents importants et, bien évidemment, classés. C'est donc parfaitement déprimée que l'Allemande se dirigeait vers sa chambre, sa valise à la main.<p>

Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, elle vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'affairait avec des tiges de bois devant la porte qui se trouvait à la droite de sa chambre. Curieuse, Miranda posa sa valise et s'avança vers la demoiselle. Cette dernière, très occupée ne l'entendit pas s'approcher et continuait de courber ses tiges pour les faire correspondre à l'arc de sa porte, de manière à l'encadrer complètement. De part et d'autre de l'embrasure étaient placés deux pots remplis de terre. Miranda s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire quand la jeune fille termina son ouvrage en s'essuyant le front et se recula un peu pour observer le résultat. Se faisant elle heurta l'Allemande et toutes les deux tombèrent par terre.

Miranda s'empressa de s'excuser aidant par la même occasion la blonde à se relever. Cette dernière plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir le visage paniqué de la brune, puis elle lui fit un grand sourire :

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je n'ai pas fait attention non plus.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda l'Allemande, confuse. Je suis vraiment désolée, désolée vraiment ! J'aurais dû me signaler, j'aurais..

- Je vais bien, la coupa la jeune fille. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne ! Tenez vous allez m'aider ! J'aimerais votre avis sur ce que je suis en train de faire. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Miranda regarda avec attention l'arc de bois qui faisait maintenant le tour de la porte. Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi cela pouvait bien servir mais elle répondit tout de même :

- C'est bien fait. Enfin je veux dire, je ne sais pas qu'est ce que c'est mais ça va…

- En fait, expliqua la blonde, ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je suis là maintenant et je ne sais toujours pas reconnaître ma chambre des autres et ça m'agace. Alors j'ai demandé à Komui si je pouvais, disons… personnaliser la porte de ma chambre pour la retrouver. Il a accepté et donc je vais faire pousser du jasmin le long de la porte d'où les deux pots de terre et les tiges pour diriger les plantes.

- Oh ! C'est une bonne idée, s'exclama Miranda. Moi aussi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à reconnaître ma chambre et il m'arrive encore aujourd'hui de me perdre… Mais au fait vous êtes nouvelle ?

- Pardon, j'aurais dû me présenter, s'excusa la jeune fille en tendant la main. Je m'appelle Diane Pringent, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Diane.

- Miranda Lotto, votre voisine, répondit l'Allemande en lui serrant la main.

- Vous dîtes que vous avez du mal à reconnaître votre chambre ? reprit Diane.

- Oui. Mais si vous êtes ma voisine, avec votre arc de jasmin je ne risque plus de me perdre. Enfin en attendant que ça pousse, je me tiendrais à l'ancienne méthode.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Regardez.

Diane se concentra un instant et bientôt une tige de jasmin s'étira le long de l'arc en bois et se planta de part et d'autre de la porte. L'instant d'après des feuilles et de nombreuses fleurs s'ouvrirent pour répandre un délicat parfum. Miranda était impressionnée.

- Co-comment vous avez fait ça ?

- En fait c'est mon Innocence. Je peux faire pousser des plantes parfaitement inoffensives comme d'autres plus dangereuses. L'intérêt c'est que ce jasmin ne fanera jamais tant que je l'arroserais de temps en temps.

- Vous êtes exorciste ? demanda la brune.

- Oui, depuis une petite semaine, répondit la jeune fille. Je ne maîtrise pas tout mais ça, si. Et vous-même ? Vous semblez revenir de mission à ce que Komui m'a dit.

- Heu, oui. Mon Innocence influence le temps.

- Oh vraiment ? Cela doit être bien pratique. Ça vous dirait de rentrer dans ma chambre pour s'asseoir et parler plus confortablement ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de meubles mais mon lit devrait suffire pour nous accueillir toutes les deux …

- J'accepterais volontiers mais j'aimerais plutôt prendre une douche avant, répondit Miranda en s'excusant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, une prochaine fois peut être ? fit Diane avec un grand sourire.

Miranda la regarda reprendre les quelques outils qu'elle avait utilisés, avant de retourner à sa propre chambre. Sa nouvelle voisine lui plaisait bien. Elle était gentille et semblait particulièrement aimable." Une jeune fille tout à fait normale, pensa Miranda en refermant sa porte. Je me demande comment elle a bien pu arriver jusqu'ici…"

* * *

><p>Dans la même journée le groupe envoyé en Russie à cause d'une affluence anormale d'akumas, à savoir les Bookmen et Kanda, rentra. Le japonais était tellement excédé qu'il les laissa faire le rapport sans lui, qui préféra se diriger immédiatement vers les salles d'entraînement pour se défouler un peu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il pénétra dans une prairie fleurie. Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.<p>

- Je vais le tuer, grinça Kanda entre ses dents. Quelle expérience a-t-il encore fait ici ? (Vous ne vous demandez absolument pas de qui il parle, n'est pas ?)

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que la prairie laissa place à une forêt de ronces des plus épineuses. Enervé, Kanda sortit Mugen de son fourreau et se mit à tailler les troncs noueux, dont certains atteignaient déjà le diamètre de sa cuisse. Malgré son ardeur les branches offraient une résistance inattendue et il parvint à bout de souffle au cœur de la salle où il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille, les yeux fermés et extrêmement concentrée. Élancée, de longs cheveux blonds nattés dans son dos, elle portait une longue jupe grise et un corsage blanc d'où sortait une intense lumière verte. A peine eut-il le temps de la dévisager que celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et la forêt de ronces disparue. Elle aussi était un peu essoufflée mais quand elle tourna son visage vers lui, elle lui fit un grand sourire et demanda :

- Bonjour. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Qu'est ce que c'était que tout ce bordel ? demanda Kanda énervé. Et puis d'abord que faites vous ici ?

Le sourire s'évanouit et elle fronça les sourcils :

- Komui m'a indiqué les salles d'entraînement pour que je puisse m'améliorer dans le contrôle de Shokubutsu (1).

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Kanda. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire et qui êtes vous ? (_Oui Kanda n'est pas du tout du genre patient_…)

- Je suis Diane Pringent et je suis une nouvelle exorciste ! se présenta la blonde en souriant.

Kanda haussa un sourcil en regardant la main que lui tendait la jeune fille. Main qui ne tarda pas à revenir le long du flanc de la demoiselle, qui pencha la tête sur le côté et s'excusa brusquement avant de quitter la salle.

Bon débarras ! pensa Kanda en la regardant partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mugen et constata avec mauvaise humeur que la lame était griffée. Elle allait le payer ! Puis remettant pour plus tard ses envies de meurtre, il commença à s'entraîner.

Lavi sortait du bureau du Grand Intendant, les mains derrière la nuque, bien décidé à prendre un peu de repos avant que le vieux panda ne se décide à lui donner du travail. Il marchait pensivement dans les couloirs quand il croisa une jeune fille blonde. Elle semblait si pressée que sa jupe grise volait derrière elle. Lavi la laissa passer et s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin lorsqu'il se rendit compte de trois choses : un, elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers le bureau de Komui, deux, il ne la connaissait pas et trois, elle était drôlement canon !

Son attention désormais complètement tournée vers la jeune demoiselle, il s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas et la rattrapa alors qu'elle entrait dans le grand bazar de Komui. Il réussit à entrer dans la pièce au moment où elle referma la porte, qu'il évita de justesse. Le grand Intendant releva la tête du rapport que venaient du lui rendre les Bookmen (ouais faut bien qu'il travaille un peu !) et sourit en reconnaissant son interlocutrice.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Diane ? demanda Komui.

- Vous ne m'aviez pas prévenue que quelqu'un pourrait arriver dans la salle d'entraînement ! j'ai failli le transpercer !

- Oh ! fut la seule réaction du scientifique.

Lavi observait la scène d'un œil amusé, et avec le peu d'informations fournies, il en déduit que Kanda avait fait irruption dans la salle d'entraînement où se trouvait la charmante blonde et que celle-ci était en train de s'entraîner. Il doutait néanmoins qu'elle puisse vaincre Kanda, même si celui-ci venait à être pris par surprise.

- Tu as dû rencontrer Yû, fit Lavi en s'avançant. T'inquiète pas pour lui, il est aussi résistant qu'une mauvaise herbe !

La blonde se retourna et Lavi se fascina pour la couleur claire des pupilles de la jeune fille. Décidemment elle était bien jolie, remarquait l'apprenti Bookman en laissant son œil dériver le long de la silhouette féminine qui arborait de belles courbes.

- Strike ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même alors que celle-ci se renfrognait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

- Lavi, pour vous servir, gente demoiselle, fit le rouquin en s'inclinant devant Diane.

Celle-ci se tourna complètement vers lui, et le regarda intensément avant de finalement pencher la tête sur le côté et de sourire, amusée.

- Diane, répondit-elle avant de faire volte face pour continuer la conversation avec Komui. Je ne maîtrise pas du tout Shokubutsu, c'est dangereux si je ne sais pas que quelqu'un arrive !

- Rares sont les personnes qui s'aventurent dans la salle d'entraînement, commença Komui. En dehors de Kanda, les autres exorcistes préfèrent prendre du repos, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous dire qu'il pouvait arriver. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, votre Innocence ne peut pas lui faire grand mal !

La jeune fille se renfrogna avant de marmonner quelque chose que Lavi ne parvint pas à comprendre et elle prit congé aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Une vraie tornade, pensa le Bookman en la suivant. Il avait appris quelques infos intéressantes et il comptait bien approfondir ses connaissances avec la demoiselle.

- Eh attends ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'elle prenait un tournant pour monter dans les étages supérieurs. J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, ça t'ennuierait de venir avec moi dans le salon ?

La blonde arrêta sa marche et dévisagea Lavi avec intérêt. Elle haussa les épaules :

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Super !

Ils marchèrent donc de concert vers le salon, dans un silence poli, le rouquin en profitant pour détailler sa voisine. Il marquait dans sa mémoire tous les détails qu'il pouvait engranger et il ne tarda pas à remarquer l'étrange façon de marcher qu'avait la jeune fille. Elle semblait toujours hésiter à poser son pied par terre mais l'ensemble de sa démarche était fluide et gracieuse. Ils parvinrent au salon où Lavi se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil pendant que Diane s'asseyait dans un sofa.

- Alors que veux-tu savoir de moi ? demanda Diane avec une moue moqueuse.

- Qui es-tu ? Quel âge as-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es une exorciste, pas vrai ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ? Quel est ton type d'Innocence ? A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? Co…

- Stop, le coupa la blonde. Je vois que tu es curieux…

- Pardon, fit Lavi en se massant la nuque, embarrassé. Je me suis laissé emporter…

- Pas grave, répondit-elle. Alors je vais déjà répondre à ces questions avant que tu ne me bombardes avec d'autres. Je m'appelle Diane Pringent et oui je suis une exorciste. J'ai 17 ans et je viens de Normandie, en France. Je suis arrivée ici il y a une semaine et demie, parce qu'un exorciste s'appelant Arystar a dit que j'étais compatible. Mon Innocence, Shokubutsu est du genre équipement.

Elle sortit de son corsage un collier dont le pendentif représentait une petite rose enchâssée dans un écrin de résine.

- Krory n'était pas censé être parti en Allemagne ? demanda le rouquin, perplexe.

- C'est là bas qu'il m'a trouvé, oui.

- Mais tu viens de dire que tu venais de France… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en Allemagne ?

- Je voulais rejoindre une de mes tantes et j'ai croisé en chemin la route d'une Innocence, avec laquelle je me suis retrouvée compatible…

Ils continuèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après midi et l'heure du dîner arriva rapidement. Ils allèrent ensembles à la cafétéria et chemin faisant Lavi lui demanda :

- C'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

- Un bon poulet fermier, rôti avec une sauce à la crème fraîche et au cidre avec quelques pommes fondantes, répondit Diane avec un éclat dans la pupille. C'est un délice !

- Effectivement, t'es bien Normande !

- P't être ben qu'oui, p't être ben qu'non ! répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, malicieuse. Et toi ?

- Le yakiniku !

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Une viande braisée, délicieusement fondante et juteuse à souhait ! C'est japonais. (2)

En entrant dans le réfectoire, ils croisèrent Kanda qui allait lui aussi dîner. Lavi l'interpella avec de grands mouvements de bras et en criant, au grand dam du japonais et de la normande :

- Eh Yû ! regarde, il y a une nouvelle ! Tu dînes avec nous ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon premier, baka usagi ! siffla Kanda en pointant la lame de Mugen sous la gorge du rouquin, qui avala nerveusement sa salive.

Kanda jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la "nouvelle", la détaillant rapidement et lui lâcha :

- T'as d'la chance d'être encore en vie…

Sur ce il se détourna des deux autres et alla commander ses sobas à Jerry. Lavi se massa la gorge en grimaçant et Diane demanda :

- Il est toujours comme ça ?

- Oui, la plupart du temps. Je peux comprendre qu'il soit agacé contre moi mais toi qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je sais pas… peut être qu'il n'a pas apprécié me trouver dans la salle d'entraînement…

- Ouais, ben faudrait voir aussi à ce qu'il pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, tout le monde a le droit d'utiliser cette salle… répliqua le rouquin en fronçant les sourcils.

Kanda regarda Lavi et la blonde s'installer côté à côte sur une table éloignée de la sienne. La nouvelle semblait bien s'entendre avec le rouquin, constata le brun.

Il l'observa plus attentivement, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de bien la regarder jusqu'à présent. Habillée simplement, elle portait une longue natte blonde qui lui chatouillait le creux des reins en se balançant au rythme de ses mouvements de tête. Elle avait un visage finement ciselé et une jolie bouche corail qui laissait entrevoir de belles dents blanches quand elle riait. Ses yeux, aussi clairs que de la glace, paraissaient traverser ce qu'ils voyaient comme simplement l'ignorer. Elle se tenait étrangement, pensa l'épéiste en regardant Miranda se joindre à eux, bientôt suivie par Krory qui semblait bien embarrassé.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer ses sobas et ramenait son plateau à la cuisine, Kanda vit arriver le vieux Bookman qui alla tirer les oreilles à ce fainéant de lapin, non sans se présenter poliment à la demoiselle. Celle-ci lui rendit la politesse et continua de discuter avec Miranda et Krory tandis que Bookman tirait son apprenti, qui s'égosillait à n'en plus finir, derrière lui. Kanda s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre pour échapper aux suppliques du rouquin et se jeta sur son lit avec soulagement. Sans prendre le temps de se dévêtir ou même de rentrer sous les couvertures, il s'endormit.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) j'avais aucune idée pour nommer son Innocence alors j'ai été voir du côté de Google trad et voilà à quoi correspond le mot "plante" en japonais. Oui je sais quand on connait la traduction ça le fait tout de suite moins mais je trouvais ça sympa et j'ai gardé. <strong>

**(2) en dehors du fait que le yakiniku est effectivement de la viande braisé, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de à quoi ça peut ressembler et je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit japonais... Néanmoins comme quelques persos d'Hoshino semblent avoir un faible pour la nourriture japonaise (Allen et ses mitarashis alors qu'il est anglais et qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds au Japon avant la bataille d'Edo, Kanda et ses sobas alors qu'on sait tous que c'est la première chose que lui a proposé Jerry quand il est arrivé à la Congrégation et qu'il n'est pas réellement japonais, maintenant Lavi et son yakiniku... sans parler de Tyki qui a un faible pour les carpes Koï (crues de préférence^^)alors... Disons que je ne me mouille pas trop à affirmer cela**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà mon quatrième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut^^ ! <strong>

**Maintenant j'ai une petite question : je ne sais pas comment faire l'uniforme de Diane... Alors je lui donne un pantalon comme Miranda ou une jupe comme Lenalee ? Sachant qu'aucune des deux options ne me satisfait réellement parce que je vois mal Diane en pantalon quand j'explique à longueur de page qu'elle porte des jupes longues et que la mini jupe... c'est trop mini. En fait je suis embêtée parce qu'elle ne peut pas non plus vraiment se battre avec une jupe longue qui entrave ses mouvements même si ses attaques se font à distance... Voilà mon petit problème. Vous avez des idées vous ? Alors laissez un p'tit com !**

**Remarque : je vais spoiler un peu, histoire d'encourager les gens qui pourraient tomber par ici de me laisser une petite rewiew. Bientôt Diane rencontrera le maréchal Nine et ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Sans compter que notre petite Normande a un petit secret bien difficile à garder plus longtemps...**

**Tchüss !**


End file.
